For many years, people have communicated over traditional landline phones on a PSTN connection and, more recently, over cellular telephones. Increasingly, smartphones are being used over cellular networks providing, among other things, the ability to communicate both voice and data, and allows users to perform a wide range of computing tasks through the availability of mobile “apps,” which may be provided by third-party developers.
Smartphones provide for both increased computing features and data network access, and developers provide apps that allow voice communication over the data channel, i.e., voice-over-IP (VoIP). Because these apps use the data channel instead of the voice channel, certain savings may be realized.
However, the use of VoIP apps in place of the voice channel communication that is provided native to the smartphone introduces some challenges. One example is the ability to provide an on-hold message to the other caller. For calls where both callers are on the PSTN or cellular voice channel, if the first caller receives another call and wants to put the second caller on hold, a signal (such as one sent over the SS7 network) may be sent from the second caller's device to the first caller's device instructing it to play an on-hold indicator tone locally. Similarly, where both callers have the VoIP app, conveying on-hold status is readily done; the VoIP provider can provide a signaling message over the VoIP network conveying the on-hold status. However, this does not work if the second caller is communicating over a VoIP app on the data channel and the first caller is on PSTN or cellular voice channel. This is because the second caller's mobile carrier does not recognize that the second caller is even on a call (since it's not using the voice channel and did not otherwise set up a call on the voice channel); and the first caller's carrier may not be equipped to recognize a proprietary on-hold signal from the second caller's VoIP provider. Usually, the voice call over the voice channel will take priority over any other running applications on the second caller's phone, including the VoIP app, which will effectively, put the first caller on hold.
What is needed is a way to convey to the first caller (PSTN/cellular voice) that the call with the second caller has been put on hold. The VoIP user might not actively put the other person on hold. It can happen whenever the VoIP user receives an incoming voice call during a VoIP call. Usually, the voice call will take priority over any other running app, including the VoIP app, which will effectively, put the other side on hold.
In order to obviate the deficiencies in the art, the disclosed subject matter presents a novel method of providing secondary communication to a first communication device, wherein the first communication device is in primary communication with a second communication device via a network and the first communication device is in communication with the network over a voice channel and the second communication device is in communication with the network over a data channel. The method includes receiving a signaling message from the second communication device when the primary communication is interrupted and substituting the second communication device with a third communication device to establish a secondary communication between the first communication device and the third communication device.
The disclosed subject matter also presents a novel method for alerting the first caller that the second caller has placed the first call between the first caller and the second caller on hold. The method including determining an interruption, has occurred at the second caller's device of the first call; sending a message to a carrier and receiving the message at the carrier. In response to the message, the method includes disconnecting the second caller from the first call; connecting a third party to the first call in place of the second caller; and providing communications from the third party to the first caller.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.